Beauty and the Beast
by Aaliya-and-Keziah
Summary: Victor has created his own Beauty and the Beast story, locking himself away in his father's castle, disguised as himself in mutant form. He holds a contest every year in which the young girls of the village compete in, hoping to win Princess-ship.


Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: **K: I blame Aaliya **

_A: Yes… for this I take full credit… I have a crazy imagination, however, the only crazy part seems to be the plot, for the characters are all real and not mine… [minus us of course, tho we are real, we're not fictional] _

Authors' Notes: 

_Aaliya: =] We are geniuses… but you won't realize that until we've finished. _

**Keziah: You're an idiot, Aaliya. Don't spoil the ending. Wait and let them put the pieces together for themselves.**

_A: =[ But that's no fun… and I may be an idiot, but I have the most creative dreams you have ever heard of!_

**K: [sweat drop]**

**Prólogo** or_ The Contest_

The village didn't know where the flier had come from. All the people knew was that somebody now inhabited the old Howlett manor to the north of the village. Once the light had returned to the windows, the fliers had appeared.

"_The Handsome Prince of Howlett Manor has been transfigured into a hideous monster by some unknown curse believed to be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In the hopes of breaking this curse, he has offered Princess-ship to any young woman able to restore him to his former self. There will be a contest the fifteenth of December, for the village's brightest witches to attend."_

At first, the village thought it was ridiculous. After months of continuous howling during the nights with the brightest full moons, however, the people slowly began to believe the fliers that would magically appear before them in the streets. By the beginning of December, girls of all ages were cramming for just about anything that could be thrown their way, glancing longingly towards the maze enclosed manor.

------------------------------------------------------

Stumbling around in the dark, a tall, lean boy with unruly black hair cursed under his breath. He had been wondering for months on end searching for some place warm. The wind continued to whistle around him, causing him to draw the light jacket, his only possession, closer around himself. He had no idea what he was actually looking for, aside from food and shelter from the wind, but there was an unidentifiable force almost pulling him into the wind.

The more he walked, the denser the woods became. Slowly the bright moonlight began to fade and the darkness began to consume the path before him. The boy walked on.

A twig snapped, first from the front. The boy paused, willing his eyes to see something in the darkness. He whirled around when the noise repeated itself, this time from the back.

"Jimmy," A voice taunted, suddenly coming from the left, "Why so fearful, my dear little brother?"

The boy spun once more, only to feel an iron grasp wrap itself around his torso. Struggling against the strong arms he clawed at his captor, only to be met by an equal resistance.

"Now don't get so feisty. I'm just looking for a hug from my favorite younger brother."

"Get off of me, Victor," the boy grunted, lunging forward with as much momentum as he could muster.

Victor counteracted the boy's motion by simply dropping him. He fell forward, unable to catch himself before his head hit the frozen ground. "Sorry, but I cannot have the proper Prince return to the manor before I find myself the perfect bride."

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you have a brother?" James Potter yelled, arms flailing madly, almost knocking Sirius Black from his improper seating position on the arm of the largest chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's pretty simple," Remus supplied, calmly. "My father was angry that his wife was having an affair with the abusive groundskeeper and therefore went off on a tangent and had an affair of his own. Voila. I was conceived."

James continued to windmill his arms, nearly falling off of the back of the couch. "But! We're best friends! Why would you wait until the second to last year to share something this huge with us! I mean we knew your furry little problem first year! Why wouldn't you mention a sibling?"

Sirius jerked his head up suddenly, shoving James off of the back of the couch in the same motion. "Shut up, James. We don't need you to be a drama queen, that's what your girlfriend's for," turning to Remus he demanded with a straight face, "You bit him didn't you?"

Remus shook his head quickly, "No-"

"That is so not fair, Remy," Sirius interrupted him. "How many times did I beg you to bite me and you said no. Said that it would hurt too much, so what do you do, go and bite your brother? What, do you not consider me a brother now?"

James poked his head up from behind the couch, demon glare in his eyes, pillow poised above his head in a ninja-like striking stance. "And you said I was being a drama queen!" He hollered, attacking Sirius squarely over the head. "But really, Moony, why'd you bite him?"

"I told you!" Remus suddenly shouted, calm demeanor long gone. "I didn't bite my brother and if you would just listen I would have explained to you why I hadn't told you about him sooner!"

He stood up quickly and stalked out of the room, slamming the portrait behind him, muttering, "I'll just go find him myself."

James and Sirius looked between themselves, a confused expression on either of their faces. Simultaneously they shrugged, stating bluntly, "Must be that time of the month."

---------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy! Jimmy where are you?" Remus shouted voice already hoarse. He had been wandering around for hours after having apparated from just outside of the Hogwarts' grounds. He was in an oddly shaped maze, wondering around in circles, trying to lose the random creatures of the night that seemed to be stalking him, only to lose himself minute by minute to the moonlight.

With an ear splitting scream Remus transformed into his werewolf state, only to be met by a creature just as hairy but more antagonizing. "Jimmy is waiting for you in the dungeons."

---------------------------------------------------

El Fin 

Authors' Notes:

_A:=] confused yet?_

**K: Be nice, Aali… this story should be able to stand on its own… [And why does you smiley face have two sets of eyes?]**

_A: they're not eyes, they're glasses xP_

**K: [cough, cough] retard smiley…**


End file.
